Everything I Do, I Do for You
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: After Neo-Queen Serenity becomes terminally ill, a certain 15-year-old is the only one who can find it in herself to stay by her side to help her whenever she can. Rated T to be safe. ON TEMPORARY HAITUS


**A/N**: Hello my readers, reviewers, and writers! ***Waves* **I hope all is well. I have a new story for you. It looks like it'll be a three-shot (or four depending on the situation.)

I hope you like it.

* * *

Everything I Do, I Do for You

By: Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell

**Chapter 1: The Silent Pain of a Princess**

Hi. My name is Rini Serena Tsukino. I'm 15 years old. I'm the daughter of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Endymion.

My childhood was anything but normal. At the tender age of 7, I went to the past to try and rescue my mom, Neo-Queen Serenity. At the time I went back though, she was known as Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts. My father was Tuxedo Mask.

That was so many years ago though…I wish I could go back and see them, but I know I can't. And now, with Mom terminally ill, and me spending every chance I have at her side, I don't know if I'll ever have the courage to turn into Sailor Mini Moon again.

The last time she transformed into Sailor Moon was some time ago. The Yuma she and the scouts had fought had some kind of toxin in its body and because it landed on my mom, she was the one who got infected. I barely remember it, actually. I probably locked the memory away somewhere.

Amy, Sailor Mercury, is the head doctor here in Crystal Tokyo. After Mom was in the fight, she laid in a hospital bed nearly comatose for a month. Amy and her staff have done countless tests on her, but all they know is that something has a hold of her heart and that with every beat, it squeezes tighter and tighter like a snake.

So far, there's no cure. She's been sick for about six years.

Now, I know what you're thinking: if this thing has a hold of her heart and is squeezing it tighter with every beat, how in the world can she still be alive?

The fact that I spend every moment at her side isn't just because she's my Mom and I hate seeing her go through this alone (Dad won't even come near her anymore because he knows what'll happen eventually. I think he just doesn't want the last memory of his wife being so weak and frail, which does make sense, I suppose) it's because as long as I'm there with her, whatever has a hold of her seems to vanish, but it comes back the second I leave.

The scouts stop by about twice a day. Sometimes one of them will stay and sit with me for a little while, but they're hurting too so they usually don't stay long.

The only thing my mom has hooked up to her is a heart monitor, but she sleeps a lot. She looks so pale and fragile lying in this bed. In truth, I almost can't stand to sit here and watch this, but she needs me, so I do. When she is awake, she doesn't talk as much as she used to.

To everyone who doesn't know her personally, she puts up the best front I've ever seen, but when it's just the two of us, I'll sit on her bed and hold her tightly as though I know she might not be here tomorrow and cry with her.

Amy's doing everything she can to help. I know that.

"Rini, Rini…" I hear my mother call. I'd been pacing up and down the room.

"Yes Mommy?" I ask. Mommy… Yeah, I know it sounds like I'm five not 15, but under the circumstances, I'd taken to calling her that again. I'm scared. What more can I do?

"Come sit by me." She says. I obey without question. Her arms and legs are cold, but her hands are always warm. "How are you, my Little Moon Bunny?" she calls me affectionately as her arm comes around me and I grab her opposite hand.

"I don't know anymore, Mom, honestly I don't. Without you my life just seems—I don't know—empty I guess."

"Rini, I'm still here. You don't have to act now, sweetie…" she tells me. I can see tears forming in her crystal-blue eyes, "no one's here except us. It's ok."

"No Mom. It's not…it's not okay! If it was you wou—wouldn't be here." I cry leaning into her chest. I can feel her body shaking and I know she's crying too, despite trying to hold her head high and act like she's not afraid. My pink hair is sprawled over her chest as I didn't feel like putting it in its usual ordangos. Mom always did though. It was like her trademark.

"I—I wish Luna P could just reverse time and stop this from happening!"

"I know, but you know it's forbidden, honey." She tells me, stroking my long pink hair. "Rini, I need you to do something for me." She says. I look up at her. "I need you to gather your father and the scouts in here for a meeting." She says, wiping my eyes.

"Why? What kind of meeting, Mommy?"

I can see the tears form and flow down her face again, "Please don't ask questions, sweetie. It'll be hard enough as it is. If I tell you now, I'll have to tell them later and I don't want to repeat myself."

"Okay." I tell her, pulling out my communicator. I think I know what this meeting's about, but my mind doesn't even want to think about it as I hit the different colored buttons for Amy's number…

* * *

**A/N**: What do you think? So any idea what this meeting is about?

Please R&R to tell me what you think!

Until the next update or one-shot, I hope you all have a great day or night and I'll "see you" later!

**Piper Chris Melinda Halliwell**


End file.
